


Dean’s Choice

by HasNoName1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy Melodrama, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is guilty, Dean is a dick, Demons, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam and Dean are fighting, Sam is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasNoName1982/pseuds/HasNoName1982
Summary: During a height, the group faces off a demon they’ve never encountered before. One with gold eyes, seemingly immune to the anti possession tattoo. When things take a turn for he worst, Dean makes a decision that affects the team, but seems completely oblivious to the problem at hand. His decision causes a rift between him and Sam, but with the demon still on the loose and even the angels cowering away from it, their rift could have deadly consequences.





	Dean’s Choice

Pain ricochets over Sam’s entire body as his back hits the wall. He hates demons. Cas runs towards him while Mom and Dean attack the demon.

 

“Are you all right?” Cas asks him. He nods quickly before standing back up with a groan.

 

“What the hell kind of demon is that?”  After knights, princes, and Crowley, Sam had thought they covered all the chess pieces. But this guy is like nothing they’ve ever seen before.

 

Cas shakes his head. “I have no idea.”

 

With a deep breath, Sam braces himself and goes back to join the fight with Cas.

 

The demon lets out a screech as Dean and Mom grabs its arms to pin it in place, while Cas comes in, his angel blade raised. As he thrusts the weapon into the demon’s chest, the bastard smokes out of his meatsuit.

 

Right into Mom.

 

“No.” Sam can barely hear the word leave the angel’s mouth it’s so quiet, so horrified. He stares into the innocent victim’s eyes as his life force drains away.

 

He’s so preoccupied with what he’s done, he doesn’t pay attention to the way the demon takes over Mom. He doesn’t see the eerie grin on their mother’s face, or the deep gold her eyes turn.

 

“Cas!” Dean calls out as the demon possessing their mother uses its power to fling him away. He crashes into the staircase. The demon goes towards Cas and swings. He ducks. Sam does the only thing he can think of and starts chanting an exorcism before he’s once again flung back.

 

But this time it different than the last time. When he crashes, he skids around, bending this way and that. Something hits his diaphragm. He lies on the floor, unable to catch his breath, left to only stare in horror as Castiel fights his mother.

 

The demon punches Cas in the face, then tries again, but Cas catches it’s arm. He grabs it by the throat, lifts it up in the air before slamming it back down onto the floor. He raises his angel blade to strike.

 

Sam tries to shout, “Cas!” to stop him, but his voice is hoarse. He can’t even hear himself, he doubts even the angel can make out his words.

 

Cas pauses for only a split second, but it’s enough. The demon punches him so hard in the face, he’s thrown back several feet. The demon jumps to its feet as if it levitated straight off the ground. Before he has the chance to do much of anything, the demon stands over Cas and kicks him clean in the face.

 

“The great angel Castiel,” it’s his mother’s voice, but the cold tone sends shivers down Sam’s spine. The demon scoffs. “Or at least what’s left of him.” It kicks Cas again, this time between his legs. The angel groans, curling up into a ball on the floor. The demon kneels down next to him, grabs the lapels of his coat with one hand, and delivers blow after blow to his face. The blood flings out of his mouth and splatters across the concrete.

 

“You used to be strong.” Sam starts to pick himself off the ground. “Creatures quaked at your feet.” His ankle spasms in pain when he tries to put weight on it. He didn’t realize it was broken. “You were respected.” The demon sounds so betrayed, as if Cas has personally offended it for befriending the Winchesters.

 

The demon picks up Cas’ angel blade, and raises it high. Sam tries to get up, to help, but he knows he won’t make it in time. A demon wearing his mother’s face is about to kill his best friend.

 

He starts the exorcism that he knows so well. But before he can get the words out, Dean is up and tackling the demon to the ground before delivering a strike to its face. No, not the demon’s face, their _mother’s_ face.

 

“Dean!” Sam shouts as the two continue to spar. It doesn’t matter what the demon seems to do, Dean doesn’t so much as slow down. He takes every hit and returns his own. The demon throws an elbow at his face, which Dean easily deflects before bringing his knee up into the demon’s stomach. “Dean, stop!”

 

He doesn’t stop. He grabs his angel blade, and tries to stab the demon in the chest. Again. And again. And again. Sam starts to hobble over before his brother has the chance to kill their mom.

 

Dean grabs their mother’s hair, twists it around his fist and pulls her head back, exposing her throat. Sam’s stomach drops to his toes as he watches his brother raise his angel blade.

 

“Dean!”

 

He brings the blade down.

 

Black smoke shoots out of their mother’s mouth, her body rigid in its awkward position in Dean’s arms. After what feels like forever, the smoke disappears out a broken window.

 

Their mother slumps over as soon as the demon is out of her, held up only by Dean’s hand tangled in her hair. Moving her to a more comfortable position is difficult, but soon enough he has her standing in her own feet.

 

“Hey, Mom,” Dean says quietly, reassuringly despite the fact that he had a weapon to her throat not two minutes ago. “You all right?” He reaches out her her, still clutching the angel blade in his hand. Mom flinches away from him.

 

“Mom,” he tries again. Mom turns to him with hurt in her eyes before nearly running out of the building. “Mom!”

 

Sam can barely contain his anger. He is willing to give Dean a chance to explain himself, he’s even willing to offer understanding if he can give a reasonable explanation for nearly killing their mother.

 

Instead, Cas groans while trying to stand up. “Dean.” The word sounds more like a croak than anything. Dean immediately rushes to his side.

 

“Hey buddy.” He slips Cas’ arm around his shoulder. “You all right?”

 

Cas nods. “I’m fine. Dean, I’m sorry.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just glad you’re ok.” Cas tries once again to speak, but Dean cuts him off with some more platitudes.

 

As the two limp past Sam, his brother turns to him, his eyes are cold, daring Sam to say something. “You coming?”

 

Sam doesn’t say anything. But he turns around and follows the path his mom took out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Title Card here


End file.
